vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
HABIT
Summary HABIT is a mysterious entity that is toying with the lives of the EverymanHYBRID crew for his own amusement, manipulating them throughout the entirety of their lives. Sadistic and malicious, he passes on from host to host, searching for the "perfect" one, and has apparently been moving through hosts for centuries. He refers to himself as “humanity’s bad habit”. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Unknown, possibly Low 2-C Name: HABIT Origin: EverymanHYBRID Age: Unknown; likely over 700 years old (He implied that Jack the Ripper and Vlad the Impaler were previous hosts of his), possibly much, much older (He’s suggested that he’s existed as long as - and possibly even predates - humanity) Gender: Male Classification: Incorporeal entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Social Influencing, Mind Manipulation (Made most of the members of a SWAT team slaughter each other, his hidden videos caused mental relapses when the cast was sent them. Freed Firebrand from the Administrator's control), Death Manipulation with branded weapons (He has access to a shotgun and knife branded with the sign of mortality, allowing them to kill victims instantly even with shallow wounds, potentially killing even immortal gods), Perception Manipulation (Created videos that cannot be seen by the main cast at all), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Likely at least partly responsible for the distorted, impossible spaces shown, such as a disappearing crawlspace leading to another location kilometers away, and a house that is bigger on the inside than the outside and is seemingly made up of the houses of all the EverymanHYBRID crew. Almost certainly responsible for a stairway in Bridge to Nowhere that loops in on itself and always leads to the same ground floor), Technology Manipulation (Was able to control Evan's car to a limited extent and manipulate the channel's footage without it being noticed), Telekinesis (Unlocked a door from a distance), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and others), Temporal BFR and Time Travel (Transported Noah from December to September of the same year, and possessed videos of future events that had not yet occurred), Necromancy (Seemingly brought Nick back from the dead after he was killed by Evan), Possession (Can possess hosts and can't be removed by normal means; it's been implied that he can possess multiple people at once), Non-Corporeal, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Evan survived the effects of the branded weapons for quite some time, and HABIT said it would only hurt him, not kill him), Radiation Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Sigma Radiation and its mind-altering effects. HABIT claims that if The Rune of Severance put on a tool that enters a body, it can sever that person's control over the wielder of the tool. Which is roughly what HABIT did to Firebrand.), Regeneration (Low-Mid in a host; Evan regenerated from having his intestines ripped out by the Rake and he cannot be killed by wounds to the heart, but severe damage to a host body's spinal cord or brain will kill them and render them useless to HABIT), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 9), likely Time Manipulation (Should be partly responsible for the implied looping of iterations, and though there can likely be large gaps in time between iterations, they can also loop over the same timeframe again and again. In addition, time has passed unusually quickly in the videos before, going from day to night within minutes) and Pocket Reality Manipulation (He implied that the dimension - possibly the “Candleverse” - that Noah is trapped in during ‘’Bridge to Nowhere’’ is under his own control), possibly Plot Manipulation (Vinnie is convinced that he and the others are fiction and their entire lives have been fabricated and controlled by HABIT and Slenderman; however, this is debatable, and even if their lives have been fabricated and controlled, it may be through more conventional means. HABIT has stated that the "lie" that is his life and history grows on its own) Attack Potency: Street level (Easily killed most of the members of a SWAT team in an older host body, can easily snap necks, and casually dispatched a group of Slenderman's “dogs”. After being possessed by him, Evan decapitated the Rake) | Unknown, possibly Universe level+ (Should exist on a level similar to The Collective, which is implied to transcend the physical reality perceived by lesser beings and operate in a way that is similar to Platonic Ideals. Vinnie believes that he and the others are fiction, with their entire lives and histories being controlled by HABIT and Slenderman, with it being heavily suggested that they're trapped in a loop across multiple iterations, with their lives being reset again and again) Speed: Superhuman | Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (Likely exists in a similar state to the Collective, who exist in a realm in which lies outside of time and space) Lifting Strength: Class 1 '''(Can snap necks with ease) | '''Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown Durability: Street level | Unknown (HABIT doesn't seem to have any true body), possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Melee to extended melee range, Thousands of Kilometers with other abilities (Can teleport people across and beyond cities, transported Noah from Florida to New Jersey instantly). | Unknown. Standard Equipment: Any amount of weapons. Intelligence: Despite his nonchalant behavior, HABIT is incredibly intelligent, perceptive, and knowledgeable on everything that's happening within EverymanHYBRID, and has been manipulating everything from the start, toying with his "rabbits" and guiding them towards his own goals for his amusement from the beginning. He is also very skilled in combat, having amassed plentiful experience over the course of his long lifespan and many, many hosts. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Host Bodies | True Form Note: Even in his host bodies, HABIT has access to all of his powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lucetta Quetzl (A House of Many Doors) Lucetta's Profile (Both were 9-C and Speed was Equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Protagonist-kun (Kosuge) Protagonist-kun's Page (Both were 9-C and Speed was Equalised) Category:Characters Category:EverymanHYBRID Category:The Slender Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Users Category:BFR Users Category:Death Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Evil Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Social Influencers Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2